Stars
by butterfly1415
Summary: Mori is watching the stars, when Kaoru joins him. He is sad 'cause his brother is dating Haruhi. Will Mori be able to comfort him? MorixKaoru, mentions of HikaruxHaruhi


**Stars**

**MorixKaoru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, if I did Mori would have gotten a bigger role.**

**A/N: I read something with Mori and Kaoru the other day, and I completely loved those two. They're my favourites, and them together is even better. A cute little oneshot, enjoy:**

Mori was outside. The host club was having a party and he needed to be alone. Just for a while. He looked at the stars above his head and sighed. He wasn't good at those things. He would rather train in the dojo.

He could hear them laugh inside. One of the glass doors was open, and made Mori able to hear everything. He had to make sure Hunny was safe. If something happened to him, he would never be able to forgive himself.

He watched the stars on the dark night sky. He had always loved the stars, ever since he was a kid. They were so calm, so silent, and they were always there. The lightened up the sky, no matter how dark it was.

He heard someone walking over to him, from the inside. He leaned his head back, and waited for the other to say something.

"What are you doing, Mori?" Kaoru asked and moved to stand beside the elder. Mori just gestured to the stars above him.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Mori could hear the dreaming tone in the youngers voice. He nodded once.

"You ever wonder what it would be like to be a star? To be free?" The question surprised Mori. He had never thought of the younger twin to have such dreams.

"It would be wonderful" he answered, is voice a bit hoarse from no use. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that Kaoru was surprised of getting an answer.

"You know, they're all having so much fun inside" Kaoru sounded sad. He looked at Mori.

Mori tilted his head a bit, as a silent question.

"I'm just tired of all that acting. I mean, it's fine that Haruhi is dating my brother..." Kaoru's voice cracked a bit at this part "..but he hardly have time for me anymore. We used to be this close" Kaoru crossed his fingers "but now everything is about her".

"It must be a big change when your twin brother, who you have spend almost every second with, suddenly begin to hang out with another. And on top of that, that he don't talkabout anything else" Mori said.

Kaoru looked surprised again. Mori couldn't help but smile.

"Hunny had another best friend some years ago." He explained.

"Oh. But you're right, it is" Kaoru said, looking down at the ground.

"Kaoru" Mori said, softly. Kaoru's head raised, until he looked Mori in the eyes.

"You have other friends. Hikaru will forget about Haruhi in a couple of months, and then it will be you and him again" Mori smiled, trying to cheer the younger a bit up.

"Yeah" Kaoru smiled a bit. "Thank you, Mori-senpai"

"Takashi" Mori said, looking at the stars again.

"Oh...okay, thank you, Takashi" Kaoru replied, and Mori could hear the smile in his voice.

Kaoru moved closer to him, saying something about how cold it was. Mori walked over and grabbed one of the blankets that lay on top of a chair in the corner. He lay it over the redheads shoulders, like he had done so many times with Hunny.

"Thanks again, _Takashi_" Kaoru smiled to him, a heartwarming smile.

Mori returned to his place and leaned his head back again, when he saw something rolling down the others cheek. He was crying.

He liked to avoid physical contact, but decided that this maybe was the only thing that could comfort the crying younger. He lay an comforting arm around Kaoru's shoulders, and the smaller leaned against his chest, crying his heart out.

Eventually, the sobs stopped and Kaoru pulled away. He dried his eyes with his sleeves and looked at the ground, pulling the blanket tighter around his thin body.

"Kaoru! I gotta tell you this...what's wrong?" Hikaru came running out of the open door, followed by Haruhi, but stopped when he saw Kaoru's face.

Kaoru just looked at him, then turned to look at Mori again, asking him for help.

"Kaoru needs to rest. He's tired, it's late. You can tell him later. Just keep partying. I will watch him" Mori said, looking at Hikaru and Haruhi who looked surprised over his long speech. He could feel Kaoru's grateful look on him.

The younger twin walked inside, followed by Mori who wasn't two steps behind him. Kaoru was tired, he discovered. He almost fell over a pile of dishes, but Mori grabbed him and led him safely over to the couch.

The rest of the host club was watching them, Mori could feel it. He sat down and Kaoru lay his head on the elders lap. He pulled the blanket closer around the fragile body and looked outside the window.

"Takashi" he heard Kaoru whisper. The rest of the host club gasped. At least Tamaki. No one but Hunny called Mori Takashi.

Mori leaned his head down, so Kaoru could whisper it in his ear.

"Thank you again, Takashi. I don't know what I would have done without you. Now I know what I have at least one friend. Thank you."

Kaoru kissed his cheek, and Mori smiled. He felt the younger beginning to relax and a minute after was he asleep.

**A/N: You liked it? I know, I should have made them kiss, but it just didn't feel right, when Kaoru was all sad and everything. I'm sorry you guys. I'll probably write another oneshot soon that will be even fluffyer (?) Review please!!**


End file.
